The present invention relates to strollers for children and the like, and in particular to a folding or collapsible stroller.
A folding stroller is disclosed in DE 40 04 536 A1. In it, a compact folding dimension is achieved since the kinematic requirements allow a parallel position of front and rear struts and the lateral extensions of the pushing handle. However in this stroller, it is disadvantageous that the rear struts are connected by brackets fastened to them with only connection by force to the front struts and otherwise are only connected to the longitudinal struts and swivel-mounted by way of strut extensions connected to the rear struts with an extension of the pushing handle. Because of this, a stable and thus form-fitting connection of front and rear struts does not exist. Besides that, when the stroller is lifted, the rear struts release from the front struts, namely in the area of the brackets. This, along with laterally acting forces experienced during maneuvering, causes a situation in which the front struts shift with respect to the rear struts. In the prior art stroller, it is also disadvantageous that, with the given kinematic requirements, a maximum compact folding dimension is not achieved because the handle grip of the pushing handle extends beyond the lower end of the front struts when the stroller is in the folded position. Finally, it is disadvantageous that, with the given kinematic requirements, the use of wheels with a diameter of more than 250 millimeters is impossible since, during the folding process, larger wheels bump against each other before the parallel position of front struts, rear struts and lateral pushing handle extensions is reached and prevent complete folding.
A folding stroller is also disclosed in GB 1 419 799. There the lateral extensions of the pushing handle are swivel-mounted directly on the rear struts so that, because of the resulting kinematic specifications, the stroller cannot be folded together in a way such that both the front and rear struts, as well as the pushing handle, come to rest so that they are parallel. It is much more the case that the arrangement of the parts causes the pushing handle to run at a sharp angle to the front and rear struts when the stroller is folded together. Apart from this, the direct mounting of the pushing handle in the rear struts leads to a situation in which the respective rear wheels are arranged at a distance from the front wheels when the stroller is folded, while the pushing handle pulls the rear struts almost parallel to the front struts shortly before the folded position of the stroller is reached. The arrangement of the rear wheels at a distance from the front wheels when the stroller is folded causes increased storage space in this position.